It was always you
by ReAnneRose6
Summary: FT Modern AU. Lucy is looking for change and finds it in an unexpected way. Natsu was everything she ever wanted, but their love wasn't enough. After 7 years they break up, but more problems arise years later. Children in the middle of the problems doesn't make things any easier. Family drama & Romance. Rated M for sexual content & adult language. {First Fanfic} using FT 100y quest
1. Prologue

_Hello Everyone! This is my first story and I hope I do it justice! I like a little of everything so I'm not sure how the story will unfold. I have a general idea of what I want to convey but the rest I think it will be how I see it evolving. I hope you can follow me in this journey. Thank you._

_Lots of Love,_

_ReAnne_

* * *

It's the first day of high school and it's both scary and exciting. Not only because I'm a first year at a new school, but because it wasn't my "zoned" school. I live in a different part of town and was supposed to go to Sabertooth High School, but I was getting tired of the treatment and of the people. I wanted something different. So, I applied for a transfer and got accepted to Fairy Tail High. It was the best day of my life, but now that I'm here I'm a little worried. Different zoning means different people from the other side of town. Meaning I probably won't know anyone. Which is both a good thing and a bad thing. As my dad gets closer, I check myself in the car mirror and make sure that my light makeup isn't smudged and that my hair hasn't messed up. _I'm being so paranoid. Ugh! Relax! _I start twirling a strand of my blonde hair to distract myself from my nervousness.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" I turn to see my father. He looks just as worried as I am.

"I'm ok papa, don't worry. I'm just a little nervous. But trust me I really want to be here. This is what I want." I say it with enough confidence to put him at ease and he smiles back at me.

"Well, ok. If you need anything you can text us right away and we'll be here for you. Ok?"

"Yes papa, I'll text you or mama if I need anything".

I get out of the car as quickly as I can. I didn't want people to see me coming out of my dad's new Cadillac. It would get too much attention even though that car was, in his words, "Less attention grabbing" than the others. It will be easier when I go home since I'll be taking the bus. I want to be normal, even if that means keeping a façade. No one knows me here and I can be my true self. I am my own person, not just my parent's daughter.

"_All right! You can do this! Snap out of it and be strong! You are gonna be awesome!" _I think to myself. Well more like trying to reassure myself.

I look at the school and fall in love instantly. Its so big and beautiful. I can't believe that I'm here and that this is my school! "Eeee! I'm so excited". I start walking to the gym like the other students and follow the sign that says first years. The upper classmen just go straight into the main building and side buildings. My guess is that they're going to their classes, since they get their schedules in the summer. Walking into the gym is a little overwhelming, but I love it. It's big and full of banners hanging from the ceiling. _District Champs, State Finals, State Champs, wow they have a lot of awards from sports._ I find an open space to sit down with my things. There are still students coming into the gym but the line starts trickling down to a few people. Soon enough the half of the gym where we were all sitting gets full. _Wow there's a lot of first years coming to Fairy Tail._

I hear a tap on the mic and look up to see a man. He was tall and had a lot of facial hair. His shoulder length hair makes him seem kind of laid back, but I can't be sure.

"Good Morning students! I am Mr. Gildarts Clive, the Vice Principal here at Fairy Tail High! Welcome to your first day in High School! I'm in charge of discipline and assisting our Principal. We expect all of you to do your best and enjoy the next 3 years here. Now for more introductions."

"Hello students I'm Mr. Conbolt, I'm your Dean of instruction. I hope everyone does well in school and pays attention to your grades. No slacking off, got it? This is one step closer to your future so take it one day at the time, but don't forget to have fun and enjoy your youth."

Mr. Conbolt seems a little more formal with his short hair slick back and mustache very well groomed, but his tone of voice gave off a gentle father vibe. I imagine him being very strict when he needed to be but also very kind and involved with the students.

From what I can see they both seem very nice, but I've learned to never judge a book by its cover. I just hope my intuition is right. I hope I don't have problems with the staff. Mr. Conbolt then passes the microphone to a short older man. His hair a snowy white letting me know he's from the older generation to put it nicely. "Good Morning my children" he begins. I turn to see other students and notice half are more relaxed and carefree. I guess they're not taking him seriously. What confused me and for some reason had my anxiety peaking was the other half of the students. They seem nervous and attentive, like if something bad was going to happen. _What is going on? Why are they so tense?_ I hear some students talking a few rows behind me and before I know it, I hear a feedback.

"I said Good Morning my children! I expect a response and not you gossiping with one another"

His voice was strong and with authority. It made me want to runaway. _Who is this man? He's scary._

We all respond with good morning, and he continued. "Thank you. I am Makarov Dreyar. I'm Fairy Tail's Principal. _HE'S THE PRINCIPAL! I'M GOING TO DIE! EEEEE! _I'm freaking out internally. The other two administrators seemed very nice and now I see our principal and I'm worried. "I expect all of you to give your all to Fairy Tail. Study hard, join groups, treat each other with respect. Here in Fairy Tail we're like a family. We are all comrades and believe everyone no matter what deserves to be treated like a friend. In this school that's the only rule I have. Anyone who fails to be respectful will be expelled immediately. Here in Fairy Tail we help everyone develop their goals, dreams, and careers. I hope that all of you utilize your talents freely and have personal growth these years that you're with us. Give it all you got! If you worry about what others have to say or who's watching, you will have no progress. If you follow the "rules" invented to confine your creativity or your dreams you will be stuck alone and unhappy. Don't let people bring you down, don't be afraid. Do what is right for you! Support one another! Follow the path you believe in! Because that's what make Fairy Tail number one!"

Everyone starts shouting with joy and I can't help but smile. _I guess I have a long way to go. I judged him before I got to know him, even after I said I wouldn't do that. Ugh! You need to calm down! I'm going to love it here! _I can see now that Principal Dreyar is a great man. Strong willed and nice. I can tell he cares about all the students and that speech helped my confidence. I guess the half of students that were serious were just showing him respect. They must be from the feeder school that is zoned to Fairy Tail. They were prepared. I wonder how often he has outburst and if they're worse than this one.

He gives the microphone back to Mr. Conbolt who then goes to explain that they have our schedules ready at the four different tables behind them in alphabetical order. I tense up. _Great day one and everyone will know who I am… not what I was expecting. I thought I would be able to get away with it a little longer. _Mr. Dreyar goes to the first table with the label "A-G". At the second table there's a man there with light brown hair. I guess he isn't an administrator since he didn't introduce himself. Mr. Conbolt goes to the third table and Mr. Clive to the fourth. Mr. Conbolt turns on the microphone one more time and tells us to line up. "Ok students, those with last names that start with A-G go to table one, those with H-M table two with your counselor, Wakaba Mine. N-S come with me and T-Z go with Mr. Gildarts.

We start lining up and I hurry quickly to be one of the first ones. Go in, get out. That's the plan and hopefully no one pays attention or notices. As I'm waiting in line, I hear people talking with one another about their summer or how they missed each other. I feel like everyone knows each other. I hope that I will find somewhere to fit in. It's my turn and I see my counselor up close. He's seems to be about Mr. Conbolt's age with short brown hair and the faint smell of smoke emitting from him.

"Hey there, I'm your counselor Mr. Wakaba. I help with schedules and career paths. Now what's your name sweetheart?"

"Heartfilia, Lucy"

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed the introduction to this story. I'm hoping I can update Bi-weekly, but don't hold me to it, since I'm still trying to figure out my schedule and how I'm going to work on this story. I'll be using italics as thoughts in the story. I hope it's not too confusing._

_This AU timeline will be different than the original story. I'll have Lucy be 16 going into Fairy Tail and the others will be around her age group. If anyone has more question on the ages, I'll try to post on my profile. The High School years will be three, like in Japan, but since I'm more familiar with the American school system it will be a hybrid of the two. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I did proof read but if i missed anything please let me know. Please Review! (constructive criticism please) This is my first story and I hope I do it justice._

_Thank you for your support_

_Lots of Love_

_ReAnne_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello World! Since I posted up my prologue few days ago, I was thinking of having more chapters ahead of time. So I'm posting Chapter 1 today. As I said in my previous notes, I will be trying to post every two weeks. I will try my best to keep this schedule. So we continue with Lucy's journey on her first day of school. This story will mostly be in Lucy's POV. Hope you like it! _

_Lots of Love,_

_~ReAnne~_

_I do not own FT or any of its characters. Just this story_

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Mine" I tell my counselor when he hands me my schedule.

"Wakaba is fine, or Mr. Wakaba if you insist on adding the Mr." he smirks at me then I'm on my way appreciating the fact that he didn't make more conversation or ask me about my name.

Being a Heartfilia is bittersweet. I love my parents and we have a good life, but the special treatment or the kissing ass, or the bullying especially get to me. I want people to see me for me and not judge me for my last name. The Heartfilia name is known through out Fiore because my father is a very successful businessman. The Heartfilia Konzern, my parent's company, owns several small companies, but the biggest income we get is from our railways. Even though now a day's people don't use trains as much as they used to, we still have large companies and merchants using the railways to move their different products. We had a ruff patch and almost sold the mansion, _yes mansion,_ and all the land that accompanied it, but my mother stepped in and helped my father with the business. It was her idea that we invest in an airline, so now we have an airport in Crocus under our name. I love that my parents are passionate about the family business, but my heart isn't all in it. I keep saying OUR company because I'm a part of it and they want me to take over once I'm old enough and have my college degrees, in plural. But I'm not 100% sure that's what I want. For now, I'll focus on school and my double majors… Business for my parents, and English (creative writing) for me. I'll see where life takes me, but that's for future Lucy to worry about.

As I'm deep in thought I arrive at my first class, Biology. I look around to see if I know anyone, more like to make sure no one recognizes me. With all the introductions and going over the syllabus it seems like everything is going well. I'm not too worried about first period anymore. It seems like since it's the first class of the day everyone is still getting adjusted to morning and we go about our business without talking to much. Which I totally love. No questions. No problems. Nothing. The bell rings and I head out following the map I was given to get to my second period. I head to the fine arts wing and find my class. I've always been good at dancing, so I picked dance as my elective to replace my gym credit. Once again, I look around to see if I recognize anyone or they recognize me. _Good I'm in the clear. So far so good Lucy._ The dance teacher informed us that the dressing room was next door and that we would be dressing out every day, but that today was the exception. She hands us the syllabus and goes over it with us. Basically, it was a rundown of grades and what to wear when we dressed out. I put it with my Biology syllabus as the bell rings telling us to go to third period.

Walking to through the hallways I see so many people. I keep my head down slightly just in case someone sees me and knows that I'm a Heartfilia. I'm usually so confident but I don't want any drama this soon, especially the first day of school. I hope I can get away with people not knowing who I am for at least the first few months. It would be nice not having to deal with drama or the "special treatment". _Ugh ok Lucy you need to stop over thinking this. Everything will be ok. And if they find out who cares. Anything is better than how they were going to be at Sabertooth. _That's right, middle school wasn't the best experience for me and even though I did leave a few good friends behind, I wasn't willing to go to my zoned high school. Besides if there's any mistreatment here Mr. Dreyar already said that Fairy Tail wouldn't stand for that and that was a great reassurance. _Yes that's right. This school is great with that. I'll be fine. Besides I doubt anyone knows me in this part of town._

I walk into my third period, World Geography, looking for a place to sit by the window, when I see head of blue hair. _Oh crap. _"Lucy?" _Double crap_. "Levy? Is that you?" I ask walking towards the girl. "Yes, it's me! What are you doing here? This isn't your zoned high school." _It's like she knows I'm keeping a low profile. Thank you Levy!_ "I know, I know, but I wanted a changed. I didn't know you were coming here. Is Fairy Tail your zoned campus?" I sit down in the desk behind her smiling. Maybe having one person who knows me isn't that bad. Especially if its Levy. She was my best friend in middle school, but our second year in middle school she moved to a different part of town, so I never saw her again. And back then we didn't have cell phones so there was no way of keeping contact. I gave her my house phone and we spoke few times on the phone, but it was difficult with our different schedules and our parents needing the house phone most of the time. She turned to face me, "Yes! It is! When I left our old middle school, I ended up at Kardia Middle school. You know the one counter corner from Kardia Cathedral?" I think and remember seeing the church a few times before. It was on the opposite side of town from where I live. "Yes, I know where" I respond. "Wow, that's far. Different from where you used to live" She smiles at me, "Yea, but I loved it Lucy. It was great. I met a bunch of new people and made many great friends. I hope you don't mind me introducing you to them." _Friends. I can have true friends here. _"Of course not. I wouldn't mind at all. I was going to ask if I could eat lunch with you next period. If you don't mind?" Before she can respond we're interrupted by our teacher who starts with the introductions and goes over this class's syllabus. We go through every point and see what materials we need to bring to class. I start getting anxious. It's almost time for the bell to ring and I want to talk to Levy more and hopefully sit with her at lunch. The teacher says to put away our things and Levy turns to face me again. "Ok! So what we were talking about before… Of course, Lu you can sit with me" I smile back to her. "But just to let you know it wont just be me and you. Ok? I want you to meet my other friends, ok Lu?" I worry a little, but if Levy thinks they're great then they probably are. "Ok! I'm excited to meet them".

The bell rings and we head to the cafeteria. I notice that Levy doesn't take out a map to know where she's going. "You know the school already?" I ask. "Yea, since it was our zoned school, Kardia came for an orientation at the end of the school year. So, if you need to know where to go, I'm your girl. I'll show you the library later. It's amazing here, you'll love it." Now that gets me excited. Levy and I both love books. I want to be a writer someday, it's my dream. So being around books is something I love. "You still writing Lu?" she asks. "Oh yes. I love it. You know it's my dream to become a famous author one day. Make a name for myself, without relying on my parents fortune or name." She frowned slightly, "Yea I get it. I'm guessing you don't want people knowing you're an heiress then right?" I nod. "I figured much. I noticed right away when you saw me in class. You tensed up when I said your name and started looking around to make sure no one noticed you or something." Levy has always been very intuitive and smart. It doesn't surprise me that she had me all figured out in a matter of minutes. "You're just as smart as ever Lev. Remind me to never doubt you or your powers of deduction. Jeje" I chuckle a bit and she joins me. "Jeje, the FBI has nothing on me. I can find out anything and find anyone within a few minutes. My friends always have me looking for information on social media for them. Whether it be a guy's fb profile to who they're related to, or their birthday" She smiles at me and I stare at her in awe. _Note to self never get on Levy's bad side, she is tiny but mighty. _We make a line to get food in the cafeteria and she starts looking for her friends once we get our trays. "Ok Erza said she has Athletics before lunch and would be able to get a spot before any of us. Hmm. Oh, there they are." She waves at table full of people and they wave back. We start walking towards them and my stomach is in knots. "Hey Levy, who's your friend?" a girl with brown hair asks. "Hey guys! This is Lucy. She's an old friend I haven't seen in a while. I had her third period and invited her to eat with us. Lucy, the is Cana, Erza, Mirajane, and her sister Lisanna." I smile at them eagerly. "Nice to meet all of you"

"The pleasure is ours" the redhead responds. Then the brunette speaks again, "Ah, so you're the famous Lucy Levy has told us about" "She's talked about me? It's Cana, right? What did she tell you?" "Nothing bad. Just that you were a friend she left behind in that snooty school she was at before." "Oh, anything else?" I look at Levy, concern in my eyes. "No that was it, Lu. I was really missing you and I mentioned you a few times, and how we were so close." "Well now I'm here so it doesn't matter Lev." Everyone is very nice and they're all so pretty. Especially the one with the long white hair, Mirajane. "So, Lucy, do you have someone special in your life?" Mirajane asks me. I blush, "No, um no I don't. I like the idea of having a boyfriend but there's no one interested in me." "Oh, don't say that Lucy" I turn to look at Lisanna, she looks so much like Mirajane but slightly younger with short hair. "You're really pretty. I'm sure a lot of people are interested in you. You just haven't noticed." She winked at me. And I feel flush. "Lis, AND Cana, Lucy is straight, back off. Jeje" I look at Levy, with eyes a little wide and blush even more. "Oh, um yea." I say. "Ah it's fine. Don't worry Lucy no hard feelings. Jaja. Lis and I are both bi. But we don't want you to feel awkward." I shake my head fast. "No, no. Not at all. I don't mind that at all. I just got nervous. I'm not used to people telling me nice things like that man or woman. But we can all still be friends. Please?" They all smile at me. "You're really sweet Lucy. I respect that. I hope we will all get along the rest of the time we have together" "Thank you Erza, but what do you mean by "the rest of the time?"" "Oh, because we're in different years." Mirajane responds. "Lisanna is a first year like you and Levy, Erza and Cana are second years, and I'm a third year" she smiled sweetly. "Oh, ok. That kind of sucks Mirajane. I like you already and it blows that I won't have all of you the three years of high school." "Call me Mira, Lucy. And you right it sucks, but hey if we develop a strong friendship this year, which I'm almost 100% percent sure, then we can stay in touch. We've all known each other since elementary and remained friends throughout the years. Even when some of us move to different schools, then back, and then leave again, and finally come back. The 5 of us haven't been in the same school continuously together in a while." "She's right Lucy. We've remained friends after all these years. And we already like you. I know you will be a great fit in our group." Erza says while crossing her arms and legs. "We still need to introduce you to the rest of the group later on but trust me we will take our time with that. Those boys are idiots, always fighting, messing around, getting in trouble. Ugh! They make me so mad!" I flinch a little towards the end of that "speech". _Eeee, wow Erza can be really scary when she's mad. _"Eee, ok that fine." I answer and the girls all giggle at me. "Don't worry about Erza, she gets like that sometimes." Levy reassured. _Ok then, definitely don't get on her bad side…like ever!_

The girls were so great and asked to see my schedule so they could help me out or give advice on the teachers. I see that I have Lisanna for my next class, Algebra II, and I have Levy again for the three classes after that. That's such a relief. So, I just don't know anyone for the first two periods, after that I'm all set. They dismiss us from lunch, and I head out with Lisanna to our class. Math is not really my forte, nor for Lisanna but I'm sure we'll get the hang of it. After the syllabus the teacher just let us talk and hang out with each other. It went really fast and during that time Lisanna and I got to know each other better_. I'm glad I met her and the others. I know they'll make this experience better._ On my way to my next class, business for my parents, Lisanna split from me waving goodbye running after a couple of guys tackling one to the ground. "OW LIS!" is all I heard before continuing to class. I walk in and see Levy and sit at the computer next to her. But something in the corner of the room caught my eye. A guy. One I had a huge crush on in middle school but left the same year Levy did. I never thought I would see him again. Especially because he was an army brat. My heart skipped a bit when he turned to look at me. "Hey, is that you Lu-Lu?"

"Uh, Yea… Hi Dan."

* * *

_Sorry guys. Still no Natsu but he'll appear eventually. This story might be starting off kind of slow but don't worry the drama will be here shortly. The chapter is a little short but the next one will be much longer, since this one was used to set everything up. I know a lot of the characters are a little OC but bear with me. I have a vision for this story, and it requires a little change here and there. So, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. These first few chapters will be setting up the stage and introduce everyone in slowly. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the review or pm me. _

_*SHOUTOUT* _

_A big shoutout and thank you to the first two followers of my first story:_

bahall1964 and rigaryuna

_Thank you for the support! And I'll do my best! _

_Lots of Love 3,_

_~ReAnne~_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello People! Sorry this took longer than expected. I had a family emergency. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Just to let you know I will be having a few time skips throughout the story. Nothing major like years but a few months here and there at times. I'm not sure how long this story will be, as in chapters. But how it says in summery the plot take place across 7 years and then some. It will be a lot of chapters, but I won't take 7 years to write; I promise. **_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**~ReAnne~**_

_**I do not own FT or any of its characters. Just this story**_

* * *

My heart was beating faster and faster as he got up from his seat from across the room and walked towards me. Then there he stood in front of me, smiling like he always used to. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Dan. Wow it's nice to see you. How have you been? I never thought I would see you here at Fairy Tail. I thought you moved to a different city." I said, way faster than I intended.

"Jaja, that's a lot to answer." I blush, I guess I did sound weird. "I did move" he continued, "but my parents got divorced. So my mom and I moved back to Magnolia. I'm zoned to Fairy Tail now so that's why I'm here. I've been good, even with everything and it's nice to see you too. Did I miss anything?"

"Uh, no. No, you didn't. You're very thorough." I feel like I'm smiling awkwardly. _Ugh! Be cool! Stop being so awkward. _ The teacher walked into the class and told everyone to return to our seats. _Ok cool that interrupted the tension. I hope he didn't notice how nervous I was. Ugh! What am I thinking?! Of course, he noticed! I was a babbling idiot! And know I was blushing. I was totally blushing! I felt so red! Ugh, my life is over! _I put my head down in front of my computer wishing I could curl up in a ball and die. The teacher was explaining the basics of what the class was about and the syllabus like everyone else. But I could barely pay attention. I was avoiding all eye contact with Dan and focusing on that constantly. I was a mess; I couldn't focus at all. _That's it. This is the end of me. I'm going to fail this class and my parents are going to be upset. Ugh! Why did he have to be in this class?!_

The teacher finished presenting and said we could talk among ourselves until the bell rang. Levy grabs my arm, making me jump a little in surprise. "You ok, Lu?" she whispered to me, "I saw you talking to Dan. And flower petals were falling from the ceiling". We giggled a little at her last comment. We would always make fun of the romance movies where the protagonist would meet or see their love interest and out of no where there would be a gust of wind, flower petals falling or snow depending on the situation. So basically, she was teasing me since she knew I had the biggest crush on Dan two years ago. "I'm fine Lev. I just didn't expect to see Dan of all people here. He moved around the time you did, so that's why I was surprised to see him here." She nodded and then gestured to something behind me. I turn and see Dan there smiling at me. _His smile is so perfect. Why do I become gelatin around him?! He's too cute!_

"So how has my little Lu-tan been this last year without me around?" He winked at me and I melted. "Well it was intense I guess you could say. I wanted a change of pace and you know get away from some people." I look down so he won't see my eyes tearing up. "I was just getting tired of the treatment of everyone. It became to much." I fight my tears and win. I bring my gaze back up but shut my eyes quickly just in case. "But now I'm here and I'm really happy so far." I smile at him and when I open my eyes, I see him smiling back at me too. "Don't worry Lulu. I won't tell anyone your roots if that's what you want." I sigh in relief, "Thank you, Dan. I really appreciate it." He began showing me his schedule and I focused in on his ROTC class. "Following the military route Dan?" I smile at him. Both his parents are army, and it was in the army where they met and got married, so it doesn't surprise me that it would be what he chose to do with his life. "Yea, it is. Even if my parents ended up divorced, the military is what ties them together, and I really like what they've taught me about the army." That's why Dan constantly moved; his mother finished her 4 years of service and dedicated her time to her child, but his father continued his enlistment. It's a miracle he's back at Magnolia and not another city his mother liked. Especially because Magnolia isn't his mother's hometown. But whatever the case, I'm glad he's back and here with me.

"Look Lun Lun, we have this class and English together. I like that I end the day with you." I blush so bad after that, I felt warm all the way up to my ears. "Yea… I like that too." With that the bell rang and we said our goodbyes. Levy and I walk to our next class, creative writing. It was an elective class, but I was really look forward to it. It's my dream to be a published author and make a name for myself. I want people to enjoy my stories and know me for me and not because I'm a Heartfilia. Even though I haven't graduated yet I know that I will use an alias for writing. I love my family, but I want to make it because I'm good at what I do and not the fame of the Heartfilia name. _Besides I can always use my husband's last name instead of inventing a new identity. _I shake my head and blush hard. The first guy I thought about was Dan and wondered how Lucy Ashley Straight sounded. I hear Levy laughing next to me. "Imagining your wedding to Dan, Lu?" "Shush! Levy!" She continued laughing, "I'll take that as a yes". I roll my eyes and keep walking. Our class was not too far from our previous one, so we get there relatively quick. We walk in and I'm met with poems written on the ceiling, bookshelves along the walls, and colored paper covering the windows in different mosaic patterns. _Wow! Yea I'm totally going to love this class! Eeeeee! _The teacher introduces herself and she just amazing, friendly and very enthusiastic. I'm trying to take in every detail of the classroom and the curriculum she gave us listed on the syllabus. I'm so excited, and I notice that I've been smiling this entire time. But I just can't help it. I know this will be my safe haven and my favorite class. I feel a nudge on my arm and turn to face Levy. "You look happy. Jeje" she says smiling at me. "I am, I really am. Coming to this school is the best thing that has happened to me. And it's only the first day! I know I'm going to love it here." My cheeks start hurting from smiling too much and I rub them a little to try to stop smiling so much.

The bell rings and we start walking towards our last class. Still smiling from our previous conversation. But it slowly fades as I realize that this is the last class of the day. My mind flashes back to Dan telling me we have this class together. "Oh my stars… I'm going to die…" I start walking the other direction and I feel tug. "Where do you think you're going Lu? Jeje, are you nervous because you're going to see your future husband?" She's grinning from ear to ear and I just give her a glare. "Shut up Lev! Someone will hear you!" "Oh, come on! Let's go! You already spoke to him in our other class. It will be fine!" She practically drags me to class and when I walk in, I see Dan already there sitting in his seat. _Ugh! Why is he so cute?! _Before we can sit down our English teacher stops us. "I'm having everyone sit in alphabetic order so tell me your names so I can tell you your seat" _Wait! What! Oh no no no no no! _"I'm Levy McGarden, Miss." "Ok perfect" the teacher said, "Looks like your seat is the second one in the third row." She pointed to a seat on her seating chart.

"Oh look Lu! You're the first seat in the second row! We will still be kind of close to one another!" Levy turns to look at me smiling. _Oh Levy! You're a lifesaver! I don't deserve you! _The teacher squints at me. "So you're Lucy." She says it with a pause before she says my name and I have a lump in my throat. She continues staring at me for what feels like an eternity and she finally tells us to take our seats. I take a glimpse of Dan who is on the fourth row, in the third seat. _He's so far away from me. _I sigh and sit down. We go over the syllabus and I turn a bit to see Levy who sits diagonally from me, and then I see Dan who sits diagonally to Levy. I guess it's not too bad, besides I love English and I need to concentrate. Having Dan too close will be distracting. The bell rings and everyone is happy and ready to rush out, but our teacher calls out to us before anyone can get up. "See you tomorrow you brats. And can I have Lucy and Levy stay after class." Everyone else leaves and I see Dan give me a small smile before he walks out. "Yes Ms. Lucida. How can we help you" I say to her, a little concerned. "Oh please, you brat." Levy and I looked shocked at her words. "I've known you longer than you've known yourself. I'm your mother's friend Aquarius, Aquarius Lucida. Your mother said you were going to be attending this high school." _Aquarius! That the friend my mom is always talking about. They've been friends for ages. _"Oh, you're Aquarius." "Tsk, damn brat. I met you when you were young. You have crappy memory." "I'm sorry!" I bow my head down. "The reason I told both of you to stay was that I noticed your little friend here covering for you. You don't want people to know your last name, huh?" I shake my head slowly from side to side. "I see. I'll speak to your mother on the issue and I'll speak to my colleagues about your situation. Your mother informed me about what happened at your previous school." I look down and stay silent. I can feel Levy's eyes on me. "We'll work with you and try to avoid people knowing your name, but sooner or later it will come out, you know that right?" "Yes, but I just want to enjoy this time until that happens. So, the more time I can get away with it the better." With that we walk out, and I feel Levy trying to bring up what Ms. Aquarius was talking about. I look up and see that Dan is waiting for us. "Hey everything ok? What did she want?" _Ugh he's so cute when he worries. _

"Yea everything is fine" I tell him. "Apparently, she's friends with my mom and she noticed that I don't want people to know I'm a Heartfilia, so she wanted to address that with me." "Oh, I see, well I hope she can help with that." "Speaking of that," I turn to see Levy visibly upset. "What happened at your other school Lucy? What was Ms. Lucida talking about?" I know I need to tell Levy, but I also want to hurry up and not miss the bus. "Lev, I'll tell you the whole story soon, but I don't want to miss the bus. Can we head over there first?" She squints her eyes at me but gives in. The three of us walk to the buses and try to find our assigned one. "What is your bus number?" Dan asks. "Mine is 368." Levy whips around to look at me. "That's my bus number too. We have the same bus, that's awesome!" Dan and I smile back at her. _At least I'll have time to explain to her what happened. I'm glad I have my best friend in the same bus as me. _"I'm on 296. It looks like it's towards the front. I'll see you later?" I blush. "Yes of course. See you tomorrow." We walk away from each other, Levy and I still looking for our bus. We finally see it towards the end of line of buses and get on.

* * *

"Ok now that we have time and we're on the way home, spill. What the heck happened when I left?" I look down. I feel kind of ashamed that I let this happen, but it did. And I did nothing to stop it. "I was being bullied Lev. I would defend myself sometimes, but they were too many of them. I ended up hanging out with our underclassmen to avoid my classmates." "Who would you spend time with?" she asked me.

"Do you remember Yukino? She's a year younger than us. I would be with her and her friends. Well I guess they were also my friends." I look up remembering how nice they were to me and how they would defend me if anyone told me anything. I continued, "Anyway, a lot of people were upset that I had higher grades, saying I was cheating, or that since I was a Heartfilia the teachers would just give me the highest grades. Some of the girls from our grade would push me when they walked or hide my things. There was also an incident where one of them pushed me down the stairs. It became too hard for me to handle, so I finally gave in a told my parents. They started an uproar and were beyond angry that the school never did anything to stop the bullies. My parents decided to take me out of school and homeschooled me for the remaining two months. On my last day at school everyone that ever bullied me got together and made the day the worst of my life. They made me feel useless and at the end of the day a bunch of our female classmates beat me up with the guys all around us cheering them on." At this point tears were pouring out. Remembering what I went through was always very difficult. "It was Yukino who found me and did everything to stop them from hurting me more. Sting and Rogue, our other friends, pushed everyone away from us, and punched a lot of the guys that were trying to keep them from helping me." I look up to face Levy and she looks back at me in horror. "My parents made sure to press charges on those kids and thanks to Yukino, Sting, and Rogue they had the complete list of all those involved. That's why I wanted a new environment and why I want to hold off on people knowing who I am. I want them to get a first impression of me first and not assume that I'm a spoiled brat. Besides, I've always wanted to come to Fairy Tail, so it all worked out." I see Levy tearing up and she grabs my hand. "Lucy, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I wish I would have never left." "Levy stop. It wasn't your fault. It started out of nowhere. No one would have known." "Lucy you're my best friend. I feel helpless that I couldn't help you back then. You weren't even able to talk to me. I hate this!"

"Levy stop worrying about this please. I'm ok now. I'm here now. If you really want to make it up to me then just make these next three years the best of my life, ok." She hugs me tight. "You know it girl!"

* * *

The bus driver drops off everyone and I'm the last stop. I silently thank God for my luck. Now I don't have to walk further to avoid people knowing where I live. And I'll be the first person on the bus. This worked out great. I get off the bus and start walking to my house. I see both of my parents' cars, which is a little strange. Usually my father doesn't get home until around six in the evening.

"I'm home!" I say as I walk into our house. I'm greeted by Ms. Spetto. She's been working in our family for years. She saw me grow up and I care for her deeply. "Hi Ms. Spetto!" "Good afternoon Ms. Lucy, how was your first day?" She looked so happy for me. I couldn't help but smile at her. "It was great! I had the best day ever!" "That's great Ms. Lucy. I'm glad you're liking your new school already." With that she left to do her work and went to my father's study to look for him. I knock his door, "Papa, are you there? May I come in?". I hear my mother's voice telling me to come in. "Hi sweetie! How was it?", my mother come running to me as soon as I step through the door. "I left work early to see how your day went. I wanted to know as soon as you got home" I turn and look at my father. I can't believe he did that for me. Well, actually, I can. My parents have given up so much for me. They even bought this house so I could be more comfortable. Granted it's still in the rich part of town and it's big, but at least it's not the mansion we have in the mountain valley. I love that place, and grew up there, but it's a bit too far for my taste and is a town in its own way. I wanted friends, and a normal school experience. Well, as close to normal as I could get. But my parents did everything in their power to help me be happy. I'm so grateful to have parents like these. "You guys are the best you know that?" I smile and hug my mom. "Today was the best day of my life! Do you remember Levy? Well she's also a student there and I have her for most of my classes. We ate lunch together. It was the best. Oh also, do you remember Dan Straight?". At this I see my both my parents look at me with slight shock in their eyes. _I wonder why they have that look. _"Well, I have him for a couple of classes. I told him and Levy my situation and they'll help me. But I only told Levy the whole story." My parents look at each other and then at me. "I'm glad everything went well for you my little star", my mom starts stroking my hair as she embraces me. "I'm happy too Lucy." I turn to see my father, "I hope it goes well for you the rest of the school year. You will be going on the bus from now on, right?" I nod my head, "Yes, and I'm the first pick up so its great!". I smile and I see him frown. "Well just so you know you're only going to enjoy that for this school year." _What why? _I look at him confused. "What do you mean papa?" "I don't like you relying on other people and seeing as you don't want your mother or I to take you, we both decided you will be getting a car to use next year." I open my mouth to begin to speak but he interrupts me. "And before you ask, I'm not putting a budget. You can get whichever car you want. Whether it be the latest model or a cheaper model. I'll let you decide." He smiles at me and I can't help but smile too. I go to hug him, and I can hear him sniffling. "I can't believe my baby girl, my little star, is all grown up. I love you so much Lucy." I squeeze him tighter. "I love you too papa." "Hey you two. Don't forget about me." My mom comes to us and joins the hug. "I love you both so much", I say. Now my mom is also crying. "And we both love you, our little star."

* * *

I get ready for bed and my mind is going a little crazy, but in a good way, just remembering my day. Dan's face pops into my mind and I can feel myself blushing. _You barely even know the guy why are blushing? You're so weird. _"Ugh! Why me?" I get my new diary to write all about my day and write down everything, every little detail. I don't want to forget anything. I bought this diary specifically for the new school year. It's something new I've been wanting to try. It will be like a log of my high school experience. I start yawning and tuck myself into bed. _I can't wait for tomorrow._ I close my eyes and I feel myself drifting away.

_I see white all around me and rose-colored petals falling from above me. I'm in a beautiful white dress with pink jewels on it and I have jewelry that look like cherry blossoms that match the cherry blossoms on my hair. In my hands I have a bouquet of white and pale-yellow roses. I'm in a church lobby about to step into the actual aisle. I feel my parent at either side and I'm smiling. There's a priest at the altar and a man giving his back to me. We get closer and closer. I'm taking in all the decorations and the way the church looks. We get the to altar and my parents leave me. I keep smiling and looking down. It finally time for the kiss. I look up to see my husband, but his face is kind of blurry. All I see is him smirking at me and leaning in closer and a some of his hair. I can feel his breath on my lips, and I close my eyes to lean in…_

I wake up. Smiling and then I frown. _Did I just dream my wedding? _I feel confused at my happiness from such a dream. Especially since I couldn't see what he looked like. As I'm fully waking up more detail from the dream start fading. All I remember is that smirk and kind of his hair. _What color was his hair? Blonde? White? It was a light color. _I turn to my side trying to remember any other detail, but nothing is coming back except a feeling I got in the dream. I feel a little disappointment, because the only thing I remember now is his smirk, and the fact that his hair wasn't brown…

* * *

_Ok I finally uploaded this chapter. Sorry that it took longer than expected. I had a family emergency and had to drive to my sisters' house (in a different city) and stay there for a couple of weeks. I was going to make this chapter a little longer, but it felt good to stop here. Sorry for the wait. And thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_***SHOUTOUT***_

_**A big shoutout and thank you my new followers:**_

Aprillynne1021

GalaxyWarrior 96

Hiccsrtid4eva

**Another big shoutout to my first review:**

-nyx. clotho- _Thank you so much! I appreciate the feedback. This is the first time I do something like this, so any little feedback is well accepted! Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy this story._

_**Thank you for the support! **_

_**Lots of Love 3,**_

_**~ReAnne~**_


End file.
